Forbidden Love
by Peetje
Summary: What happens when Remus finally confesses his feelings for Lily?One Shot


Disclaimer: I still don't own these chracters, they all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. I'm just having a little fun with them.

**Forbidden Love**

Remus walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. He wanted to be alone for a while. He needed to think, and he couldn't do that in the Gryffindor common room where James and Sirius would be and all the other students. And most important, she would be there. He couldn't think when she was around.

She was the reason he was walking here, the reason he needed to think about some things. A few days ago, he accidentally bumped into her and he discovered a whole new feeling. He had always known that she was very nice, kind, loving and beautiful as well, but she was also the girlfriend of one of his best friends.

And now he was having all these weird feelings, feelings he wasn't supposed to have. He probably had always been attracted to her, but he never recognised those feelings. How could someone not be attracted to her? She was so beautiful with her flaming red hair and green eyes, eyes he would never forget.

The way those eyes had looked at him when he bumped into her that morning, it had been almost magical. He had stared at her, not able to avert his gaze. That's when he felt it, that wriggling feeling in his stomach. He had suddenly realised the pressure of her hand on her arms, and the fact that he had grabbed her as well, to prevent her from falling.

After what seemed like forever, she broke their eye contact and stepped away from him. A slight blush had crept up to her cheeks and she had looked at the floor. She had mumbled something and ran away.

Without even noticing, Remus had walked to the owlery. He went inside and sat down with his back to the wall. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. How could he ever have fallen in love with Lily? And why had he? She was his best friend's girlfriend, he had to find a way to get rid of these feelings.

He had tried to avoid her over the past few days, but that hadn't worked very well. She had noticed that he acted differently and although he successfully managed to avoid talking to her, she did give him a hurt look on a few occasions. That look in her eyes made him feel even worse.

"Remus, are you in here?", a soft voice called. Remus sighed again. Why did she have to come looking for him? Of all the people in the world she had to go and find him. And she was the only one who knew that this was his secret hide-away. Whenever he needed some peace and quiet, the would come up to the owlery and Lily was the only one who knew that.

"I'm over here," he finally said. He had to talk to her anyway, he couldn't avoid her much longer.

She sat down next to him and their knees touched. Remus felt a shiver through his body at this slight contact.

"Is something wrong?", Lily asked carefully. Yes, something was terribly wrong, he was having feelings for her that he wasn't supposed to have. But in stead of telling her that, he just shrugged.

"Remus," she tried again. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone, you know that."

He couldn't tell her. If he told her, she would run away from him and he would lose her as a friend as well.

"I can't," he said in a strangled voice.

"You can tell me anything," she told him. When she put her hand on his knee, he looked up. That was when their eyes met again, and for the second time that week, he wasn't able to look away. She was so close to him and she seemed to be getting even closer. He could smell her perfume and he knew that he'd never forget it.

He lifted his hand and fingered a strand of her red hair. She, in return, gently brushed some hair out of his face. When her fingers softly touched his cheek, he closed the distance between them. He knew it was wrong, but he was drowning in her eyes, overwhelmed by her perfume and not able to resist her touch.

Still a bit hesitant, he kissed her and to his utter surprise, she kissed him back. She tasted like cherries and Remus instantly knew that was also something he'd never forget, as long as he lived.

It was a sweet and gentle kiss, her hand was on his face, his in her hair, the fingers of their other hands entwined.

After a few minutes, Lily broke their kiss. She moved back a bit and stared at him again. He could see the slight blush on her face again.

Then realisation dawned in her eyes.

"We - we can't do this. I - James -", she mumbled before she ran off. Remus looked at her, as she disappeared.

"Lily!", he called after her, but she didn't come back. He let his head fall down to his knees, hiding it in his hands again.

"I love you," he whispered, as a single tear fell down to the floor. No-one could hear him, except the owls, he was alone again.


End file.
